


Uninvited

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voyeurism, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Michael gives Dean a choice, because sometimes Michael likes to watch.
Relationships: Dean x Unnamed female OC
Kudos: 12





	Uninvited

Objects in the room are hazy, the light soft and glowing. She sees everything through a misty fog, euphoric. The bed beneath her is cloud-like, silky soft against her skin, cradling her in decadent comfort.

His shadow moves over her, he whispers in her ear. “Beautiful.” It sends goosebumps blooming in a wave over her skin, even though the room is warm.

She can feel the heat of his breath as he shifts lower, his lips a feather-light caress on her throat, her jaw, her shoulder, the upper curve of her breast. She watches through languid lashes as his tongue darts out over his lips, the desire in his eyes making her belly clench.

The slow drag of his tongue over the tip of her nipple makes her gasp weakly, the slightly rough texture over sensitive flesh sending a throbbing electric shock directly to her clit. The hand clasping her breast is firm, keeping the hard nub where he can repeat the motion again and again, the fingers of his other hand trailing over her skin, teasing at the crease of her thigh, pressing down at her hip to hold her still.

“Be a good girl,” he whispers, and she whimpers helplessly, unable to control her body’s reaction to his touch. She can feel herself responding, getting wet and slick, aching for him. He moves to her other nipple, and she wonders if she could go mad from this.

She whispers his name, trying not to beg, but she sounds as needy as she feels. “Dean…”

He raises his head, his jaw clenches, and fear sends a frigid finger up her spine as his eyes glow with a blinding blue light for a split second. “Don’t call me that.”

“M-Michael?” White hot terror surges through her veins, and she begins to struggle beneath him. “You’re gone. You were gone! How…”

“You need to control yourself. You need to obey. You need to take what you’re given and be very, very grateful.” She whines, barely audible, her teeth biting into her lower lip to the point of pain. “That’s better.”

He’s finished toying with her now, and she feels his grace surround her, bind her, arms and legs now spread wide and restrained by his immense power.

He smiles, blindingly beautiful but cold, staring down at his handiwork. “I know how badly you want him. How desperately you crave his touch. How you want to be used by him.” His finger trails down your body, from the center of your chest, down your belly, dragging over your clit and trailing through the slick between your thighs, his head tilting to the side as he watches your face. “He wants to use your body, too. He’s screaming inside here, trying to threaten me. But he has to see that you want this. Do you see it, Dean? How wet she is for me? How aroused she is at the thought of being taken by me? She wants this body, but she doesn’t really care who’s in charge.”

“That’s not true. Let him go!”

“That’s not part of the plan. But then, neither was this. I’ll tell you what, Dean. I’ll give you a choice. You can watch while I pleasure her, make her shatter beneath my gifted touch. Or I can let you have her, one more time. I’m feeling generous. And… sometimes I enjoy – watching.”

She looks into the angel’s face, eyes pleading. “Dean… please…”

He smiles that achingly beautiful, emotionless smile once again. “Yes, Dean. Please. She’s asking you so sweetly. And if you won’t please her, then I will. I find very few humans I want to interact with, let alone take a personal interest in, but she has a special fire, a spirit that I find appealing. And I want her to be – satisfied. I find that it’s important to me. So do it. Or I will.”

His eyes close, his expression serene for a moment. Then it begins to transform, the brow furrowing, the jaw working, tension evident in the clenched fists at his sides. His eyes open, and Dean looks back at her, trembling with suppressed anger. “Dean? Is it really you?”

“It’s me. It’s… this is… I…”

“Dean. Please, it’s you I want.”

“I know, but…”

Michael’s smooth voice interrupts, echoing in both of their minds. “Dean, her nipples are very sensitive, she finds having them stimulated very… arousing. And I’m sure she would love it if you would use your mouth on her, taste her…”

“I don’t need direction from a feathered asshole with no junk of his own,” Dean growls, and Michael’s shout startles them both into silence.

“That’s enough! Do it, now. Or I will take over again, and make you watch every second of her bliss, wishing it had been you who unmade her.”

Dean bends to kiss her, whispering, “I’m sorry,” against her lips.

“Don’t be. Just love me,” she whispers back, kissing him back before he pulls away and lets his lips trail over her skin. She arches her back as he stops to suck a rigid nipple into his mouth, gently tugging with his teeth between pulls, determinedly ignoring Michael’s commentary in his head.

“Oh, she does love that. So sensitive there, she’s practically dripping into the sheets, Dean. You really should partake of that delicious nectar.”

Dean focuses his attention on her body, her sounds and the tensing of her muscles beneath his touch, finally settling between her spread thighs. “Can you at least let her go?”

“No. Continue,” Michael orders, and Dean closes his eyes for a moment, fighting his temper. He bends his head and drags his tongue over her pussy, then delves in deeper, sucking her juices from her lips and nibbling gently. “Yes, just like that. Very good.”

She is squirming, struggling against her invisible bonds, soft moans escaping her lips as Dean uses his gifted tongue and lips on her, and she hates that Michael’s words are adding to it all, driving her higher.

Dean slips a finger inside, his tongue nudging at her clit, and she swears softly. “Fuck. Dean, please…”

“You heard her, she needs more. Stop teasing her and make her come. I want to see it, want to see her completely surrender.”

Dean lets out a soft growl, part pleasure and part frustration at Michael’s interference. He slips a second finger inside and strokes, petting her walls with his fingertips until he finds her sweet spot, making her buck up against his mouth. “It’s okay, honey, I gotcha,” he murmurs, then sucks her clit between his lips and works her hard, her cries spurring him on and drowning out Michael’s comments for the moment. She stiffens, then trembles violently as she comes, and Dean moves down to drink her in, his tongue plunging in deep. He hums and moans into her, gentling her back as she quakes beneath him until she finally goes slack and relaxed, breath still coming in needy little whimpers.

Michael speaks again, his voice deep, sensual. “You are so beautiful when you relinquish control. So exquisitely compliant, submissive to the pleasure being thrust upon you. Speaking of which, Dean, I think she would appreciate very much…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean growls, standing to angrily rip the clothing from his body. Michael simply laughs softly, and Dean climbs back onto the bed, bending to kiss her lips. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Dean, yes, I want you. I want you, not him, please.”

“I’ll fight him if you want me to…”

“Then I will simply take over and fuck her through the mattress. Is that what you want, Dean? To have me show you how it’s done? To demonstrate how she wants to be taken?”

“Fuck off!”

“Then, please, get on with it. She shouldn’t have to wait to be pleased because you are throwing a tantrum. Move back. I think we need to make a change.” Dean rises to his knees, watching with wide eyes as she is flipped to her stomach, arms spread-eagle and hips raised with her knees spread wide. “There, much better view this way,” Michael says, “now – continue.”

Dean does his best to ignore the archangel, smoothing his hands over her hips as he asks softly, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m good. Please just…”

“Yes, Dean, please just do it. Split her open on that big, thick cock of yours. Ours.” Michael laughs softly again. “You love it, don’t you, little one? Love the way I talk about you. Love the way I tell Dean what to do to you.”

“Shut up.” Dean guides himself to her entrance and pushes in, bottoming out with a reluctant grunt of pleasure. He doesn’t want to enjoy this, but it’s damn near impossible when he wants her as badly now as he always has. If he could just shut that angel’s mouth…

“Oh, Dean, just stop whining and enjoy the ride.” She is pulsing around him, and he can’t resist pulling back, then plunging back in to the limit again. She pushes back against the pressure, groaning at the feeling of him filling her, pressing against the deepest parts of her. She aches for him to move, craves it, and Michael laughs, delighted. “She wants to be fucked, Dean. She can barely contain herself. Take her. Take her hard, she wants you to.”

Dean lets out a frustrated shout as he pulls back and slams home, punching a short scream from her lips. “Yes, Dean, please…”

He loses all control now, his hands gripping her hips as he drives into her with all his might, the noise of their bodies colliding echoing in his ears. She is clawing at the sheets, unable to move or do anything but take what he gives her, crying out at every thrust, begging for more. She lets out a hoarse scream as she comes undone, and Dean pistons into her mercilessly until he comes with a roar of his own, shuddering violently and collapsing over her, feeling as if his heart may explode from his chest.

He can hear Michael applauding slowly, and he wishes he had the strength and means to punch him in the face as he speaks again. “Well done. Far be it from me to compliment a human, especially you, Dean – but I think you did quite well.”

“Yeah, because that’s what I was going for.”

“Maybe not, but – she’s well satisfied, and that was the goal. I’ll give you a moment to say goodbye.”

She moans as Dean lifts himself away from her, helping her to move to her back as Michael finally releases her. He bends to kiss her lips, brushing tears from her cheeks. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers, and she shakes her head.

“No. Don’t be sorry, Dean. We were together, that’s all that matters. And I love you, no matter where you are. Please remember that.”

“All right, enough. Play time is over.” Michael looks down at her with a condescending smile. “Perhaps you should – get cleaned up. You do look… debauched.” She shoots a glare his way as she climbs slowly from the bed and heads in the direction he’s pointing. He speaks softly, to himself, although he enjoys the rage it elicits from his prisoner. “I am looking forward to taking an active part the next time. Although, watching is very – entertaining, to say the least. We may have to try it again.”


End file.
